herofandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Mindy
Princess Miranda "Mindy" Neptune is the daughter of King Neptune and Queen Amphitrite and is Prince Triton's sister and the tritagonist of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie. She knows all the names of the sea creatures. It is also certain that King Neptune will crown her Queen of the Sea one day. She is known to use "Mermaid Magic" to help Bikini Bottom's citizens overcome their fears. There really is not any mermaid magic. Plankton exiles Mindy from Bikini Bottom and she tried to get SpongeBob and Patrick to keep going when they gave up their walk, she tried to convince them that she had "mermaid magic" (which obviously wasn't real), and used it to "turn them into men" by pulling seaweed out of the ground and putting them on their noses, successfully helping them by tricking them into thinking that they were real mustaches. Dennis revealed the trick after SpongeBob and Patrick passed through the trench. Mindy is good-hearted to the ocean-dwellers and is not afraid to defy her father and stand up for what she believes is right. She was voiced by Scarlett Johansson who also voices Ash from Sing and portrayed Black Widow in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Appearance Mindy has dark-blue hair, glasses, a light-green tail and a yellow hair bow. She has light-green skin and wears a golden bracelet. She also wears a pink top with a red heart in the middle. Patrick describes her to be pretty and hot. Personality Unlike her father she shows more compassion toward her father's subjects. She also encourages Patrick and SpongeBob to continue to Shell City despite that she lied that they became men, which cause them to run into trouble with overconfidence.﻿ Gallery Princess Mindy.jpg|Princess Mindy Mindy smiling proudly.png|Mindy smiling proudly Mindy standing up to King Neptune.png|Mindy standing up to her father Mindy.png|Mad face Mindy carrying SpongeBob.png|Mindy carrying SpongeBob. Blu-ray_Images_The_SpongeBob_SquarePants_Movie_3D (1).png|Mindy, SpongeBob and Patrick screaming Mindy Cameo.png Mindy Saves the fish.png|Mindy Saves The Royal Crown Polisher Trivia *In the video game of the movie, Mindy reveals she actually does have mermaid magic, which she uses to get the Patty Wagon back for 50 Goofy Goober tokens. *In The Clash of Triton, Mindy is never seen or mentioned. Either she isn't born yet, seeing how the movie takes place years after the series, or left home. *Her real name may be suggested as to be Miranda, and Mindy is just her nickname. *Mindy and David Hasselhoff are the only movie characters who made appearance in the episode ''Spongebob's Big Birthday Blowout ''of Season 12. However, their appearance made no sense at all, since this episode took place before the movie. Navigation Category:Female Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Heroes Category:Monarchs Category:Merfolk Category:Nurturer Category:Animal Kindness Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Pure Good Category:Warriors Category:Wayward Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Inconclusive Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Aristocrats Category:In Love Category:Successors Category:Officials Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Voice of Reason Category:Genius Category:Selfless Category:Protectors Category:Cowards Category:Loyal Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Deities Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Tricksters Category:Sophisticated Category:Honorable Category:Tragic Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence